<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Report by mallml</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799976">Mission Report</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml'>mallml</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Comic, Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Sakura, traveling, post-mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey. Sakura.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I need a noun for a person, a verb, two objects, and an adjective.”</p><p>“Ooh, I love Mad Libs! Let’s see… cheapskate—that’s for sticking me with the bill last time at Ichiraku’s, if you don't remember—"</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I remember that you volunteered to pay, but do go on."</p><p>"—slurp, ramen—”</p><p>“Er, is someone hungry?”</p><p>“Look, Kakashi, normal people are <em>not</em> fine with ration bars four days in a row. Now where was I?”</p><p>“I still need an object and an adjective.”</p><p>“Um… projectile? Sorry for throwing you at those enemy nin, by the way. Oh, and pointy! Put down pointy.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t say I wasn’t surprised, but it was a pretty effective tactic, after all.”</p><p>“It <em>was,</em> wasn’t it?! The <em>look</em> on their faces when the Copy Nin fell out of the sky on them! Ha ha!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>“....</p><p>“Hey. Aren’t you going to read it to me?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Tell you what: I’ll have Tsunade-sama read it to you.”</p><p>“Tsunade-sama reading Mad Libs! You’re dreaming!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your lack of faith, Sakura. It deeply wounds me. She’ll read it at our debriefing or I’ll pay for your next meal at Ichiraku’s.”</p><p>“Oh no you don’t. <em>When</em> she <em>doesn’t</em> read it, you’re taking me somewhere nice. I’m sick of ramen!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>